Various arrangements of the oil pump in an internal combustion engine are known from the prior art. One such arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,982 B2, issued on Jan. 6, 2004.
However, there is a need for an oil pump arrangement which results in an internal combustion engine which is compact and provides easy access for repair or maintenance operations of the oil pump.